Heat
by spixiegirl27
Summary: Things heat up in the Metro Court boiler room.


**A/N: This is something I just came up with yesterday afternoon. Let me know what y'all think. Regular disclaimer's apply...**

**Heat**

Spinelli walked into the Metro Court lobby with a brown paper bag in his hands. He had just been to the hospital to have his stitches removed and decided to bring Maxie some lunch, so they could "celebrate" his speedy recovery. On his was to the elevator he noticed the Slavic Seductress walking through the lobby toward the exit stairs. Spinelli knew that he should ignore this, but his P.I. senses kicked in and he decided to follow.

He kept a safe distance between them as he followed her down to the basement, to the boiler room. _Where'd she go?_, he wondered, when he glanced in the room. Curiosity peeked; he stepped further into the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little trespassers," Sasha said from the door.

_Trespassers?_, Spinelli thought as he turned around to find Maxie standing behind him. "Maximista!"

"Spin…"

"I'll leave you two love birds to your extracurricular activities," Sasha replied with a smirk.

Spinelli watched in horror as she started to pull the door close behind her. "No," he yelled, throwing the brown paper bag to the floor as he rushed to the door, but he was too late. He continued to yell and pound his fist on the door.

"Spinelli, stop yelling and open the door," Maxie demanded behind him. She couldn't understand why he was being so dramatic.

"I can't," he said as he turned to face her.

"Why not?"

"Because the Slavic Seductress entered in the code after she closed the door."

"So…"

"So, we are trapped down here until someone comes down to check something in here." He walked past her and picked their lunch up off the floor.

"What, we can't be trapped down here." Maxie ran over to the door, trying the handle. "We're trapped," she said with panic in her voice.

"That's what the Jackal just said," he snapped. "Why is the Blonde One down here?"

"I came down to meet you and saw you follow Sasha to the stairs and I decided to follow."

"Why? How many times does the Jackal have to tell Maximista that he is more than capable of taking care of himself?"

"I was worried and thought I could help," she explained, coming to stand before him in the middle of the room.

"Well stop trying to help," he yelled as he pulled at his hair. When he looked up he noticed the hurt look in her eyes. "Maxi…"

"No, I don't want to hear it," she said as she turned her back to him. The last thing Maxie wanted was for him to see the tears in her eyes, but she couldn't help the slight whimper that slipped past her lips.

Spinelli felt a sharp pain in his chest, just knowing that he was the cause of her tears. He sat their lunch down on a box before placing his hands on her delicate shoulders. "Maxie, the Jackal apologizes for yelling at you. He knows you were only trying to help," he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Maxie turned to face him. "Spin, you know how much I care about you and after a few weeks ago, when I almost lost…" she gave a slight hiccup as the memories became too real.

Spinelli pulled her into his arms. "Shh, there is no need for Maximista to worry, the Jackal is fit as a fiddle," he murmured against her neck.

She sniffled against his chest as she held him close. She had been so worried about his appointment today and had wanted to go with him, but Kate was really cracking the whip with last minute wedding stuff. "I'm glad," she replied giving him a bright smile. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm famished, so what did you bring for lunch?" Maxie stepped out of his arms to open the bag sitting on a large box. Her eyes lit up at the contents inside. "I've been craving this all day. How'd you know?" she asked as she pulled her sandwich out, taking a large bite.

"The Jackal realized this afternoon, that it had been a while since you had had one of Kelly's famous grease burgers." Spinelli pulled his grilled cheese out, a bag of bar-b-q chips for them to share, and their refreshments, an orange soda for him and a coke for her.

"I'm glad you're the only one who knows about my secret love for grease burgers and coke." Maxie pulled up a sturdy crate as she used the large box between them as a table. Spinelli did the same thing.

"Maximista's secret is safe with me," he replied with a smile. Spinelli's heart did a flip when she returned his smile. _God, I love her smile._

They ate together in a comfortable silence. Both enjoyed just being in the same room with one another, even if that room was the boiler room. She glanced down at his hands as he cleaned up their finished meal. She smiled to herself as she remembered his calloused fingers lightly stroking her arm as they lay together on the couch. Oh how she wished she they could've had an afterglow, she wished she hadn't started the conversation that she finished on the overlook. _Maybe next time_, she thought with a smile. _Wait, when did I decide I wanted there to be a next time? It must be the heat, making me think these crazy thoughts._

"Maximista, is something troubling you?"

"I want to get out of here. Can't you crack the code or something with your laptop?"

"I wish I could, but I left it in at the penthouse," he replied noticing the desperation in her voice. Spinelli used the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow.

"What, you never leave home without it. Why would you pick today, of all days to do that?" Maxie nearly passed out when he wiped his brow with his shirt, giving her a view of his toned abdomen and the small pink scar on his left side. She had to stop thinking like this. Maxie jumped up from her seat and started to pace.

"The Jackal had a search running for Stone Cold, but he didn't exactly expect to be in need of his trusty laptop today." Spinelli felt his desire for her begin to bubble to the surface as his eyes followed a bead of sweat trickling down the side of her neck toward the valley between her breasts.

"I've got to get out of here, I can't stand this heat." Maxie wished she had decided to wear a light weight tank top under her three-quarter length sleeved blouse, but she knew she couldn't take her blouse off, could she?

Spinelli moved over to the boiler to see if he could figure out a way to give them some relief from the heat. He knew there really wasn't much he could do, but he needed to get his mind off of the lovely creature standing on the other side of the room. Spinelli started feeling a little light headed, not wanting to suffer another heatstroke, he pulled his t-shirt off as he continued to work with the controls.

Maxie stopped pacing to watch Spinelli remove his shirt. Her eyes darkened with lust as she stared at his sinew back. _Two can play at this game_. Maxie began to unbutton her blouse. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in only her bra before, heck he had seen her without it, so why was she praying he didn't turn around? She had to do something to get her mind off these feelings, so she decided to offer her help.

"No, the Jackal has everything under control..." he trailed off upon seeing her. Spinelli realized in that moment that nothing was under control. He tried to turn his attention back to the task at hand, but he couldn't shake this urgent need, to kiss the woman standing behind him, the woman standing behind him, in nothing but a soft pink lace bra, a skirt, and a pair heels. _Is this another fantasy?_

"Are you sure?" she asked stepping closer to him. Maxie caught her heel in his discarded shirt and fell against his back, knocking him into the boiler. She heard him yell out in pain. "Oh my, Spinelli are you okay?" she asked, pulling herself upright.

"I'm fine," he replied as he turned to face her, inspecting his red hand. "Ouch!" he exclaimed when she grabbed his hand to check for herself.

"Sorry," she whispered. Maxie lightly ran her fingers across the bright red place on his hand. "I'm so sorry Spin." Maxie lifted his hand to place a small kiss on the sore. "Spinel, I always seem to cause you pain," she stated as she continued to stare at his hand.

Spinelli felt his heart constrict at her words. He raised his other hand to her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know you would never intentionally cause me to be in pain," he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"But I have, unintentionally," she replied with a pout.

"Well, you know what they say, no pain; no gain. I feel like I've gained so much through the pain that we've both endured over the past few months."

"Spinelli, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Maxie shivered when his hand moved to the base of her skull, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. _Please kiss me_, she pleaded silently, or so she thought.

Spinelli heard the words plain as day and was shocked. "The Jackal could never refuse a lady," he said before his lips met hers.

Maxie couldn't believe she had said the words out loud, but all embarrassment flew out the window when he kissed her. She gently held his injured hand in one hand as her other made its way up his sleek chest, finally settling in the crazy hair that she just couldn't get enough of.

Spinelli gently nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she allowed with an audible moan. He felt his body tighten as he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. His hand moved from her hair, down the side of her body to settle on the soft skin of her knee.

Maxie gasped when Spinelli pulled her left leg up to rest against his hip as his hand caressed her thigh. "Spin," she moaned, throwing her head back as his lips moved to her neck.

He moved his lips up her neck to that little spot right behind her ear. He had discovered this by accident the last time they were together and was pleasantly surprised when she moaned his given name, "Damian" without the slightest bit of hesitation. She didn't hesitate this time either. "Maxie," he purred against her ear.

"Yes, Mrs. Jacks asked that the empty crates be stored in here…" Marty stopped suddenly when he opened the door to find Kate Howard's assistant and Jason Morgan's business partner, entwined in an intimate embrace, with little clothing on.

"Ouch!" Spinelli exclaimed a second time when Maxie grabbed his injured hand in a tight grip. Spinelli cleared his throat and looked at Marty over Maxie's shoulder. "Marty, could excuse us for a second?" he asked, holding Maxie protectively against his chest.

"Of course Mr. Spinelli," he replied as he ushered the two men out behind him, pulling the door to, leaving it open just a bit.

Maxie pulled herself away from Spinelli, picked her blouse up off a crate and slipped it on. They openly stared at one another as they made themselves presentable. Spinelli opened the door to the three men waiting outside. He gave his thanks to Marty on their way past them. Maxie smiled when his hand brushed the small of her back as he led her up the flight of stairs, into the lobby, and the elevator. He hit the button and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"The Jackal will see Maximista at home," he whispered in her ear.

Maxie jumped when the elevator dinged and gave him a bright smile before he walked away. She walked on the elevator, hit the button for Kate's floor, and leaned against the wall. "This heat is really getting to me," she said aloud with a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't wait to get home.

**The End**


End file.
